Redenção
by bruzy
Summary: Hermione's P.O.V., Femmeslash, Drama. Hermione tem seus sentimentos virados de pernas pro ar da noite para o dia. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Seria possível ela estar apaixonada por Pansy Parkinson?


Título: Redenção  
Ship: Hermione's P.O.V. {Hermione/Pansy}  
Classificação: M {+16}  
Gênero: Drama

Sinopse: Hermione tem seus sentimentos virados de pernas pro ar da noite para o dia. Como foi que isso aconteceu? Seria possível ela estar apaixonada por Pansy Parkinson?

Obs.: CONTEÚDO FEMMESLASH, OU SEJA, DUAS GAROTAS NAMORANDO E FAZENDO O QUE TEM QUE FAZER.

**Redenção**

Estava tudo bem diante dos meus olhos , mas eu estava cega. Cega por uma garota. Cega por Pansy Parkinson. Meus livros e minha inteligência não me alertaram sobre isso. Não havia nada la sobre a loucura pela qual me deixei levar. Pansy me dominou. Me levou ao ponto mais alto da insanidade e me jogou la de cima. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fiz aquilo? Mais para baixo do que deveria, com certeza. Ela me conquistou da forma mais impura, mais indigna. Jogou mais baixo do que pensei que ela seria capaz. Ganhou-me injustamente, sem que eu tivesse oportunidade de me defender. Não há defesa contra o que ela utilizou para me conquistar.

Eu tinha o Ron, e ele era maravilhoso. Eu o amava do seu jeito, um tanto quanto infantil as vezes. Ele me proporcionava todas as coisas boas que eu poderia querer. Chegamos a falar ate em filhos. Trabalhávamos no mesmo prédio, para onde íamos e de onde voltávamos juntos. Uma relação estável mesmo com as brigas costumeiras. Tínhamos um lar, próximo a Toca. Tínhamos o apoio total de nossas famílias. Nossos amigos eram os mesmos, nossa historia era a mesma. Crescemos e aprendemos juntos. Passamos pelos momentos mais difíceis juntos. Um amor reciproco e forte. Ate o dia em que recebi flores com um cartão assinado por ela. "Porque só eu posso realizar completamente seus anseios mais secretos. Pansy." Lembrei instantaneamente dos olhares que ela me lançava em Hogwarts. Muitas vezes, eu baixava a cabeça, evitando-os, por não conseguir suportar a intensidade daqueles olhares. Depois das flores, vieram bilhetes, bombons, e por ultimo, um vinho, que só depois de estarmos juntas descobri ter sido enviado por ela. Por causa da data, meu aniversario de casamento com Ron, imaginei que o vinho seria dele. Deixei-me levar, e acabei caindo naquele jogo. Em outras palavras, enlouqueci de vez. Afinal, em sã consciência, eu não terminaria meu relacionamento com Ron para embarcar em uma aventura sem sentido com Pansy Parkinson, a sonserina com cara e jeito de nojenta, que detestei durante todos os anos em que convivi.

Assim que meu casamento chegou ao fim, passamos a nos encontrar toda noite. Ela me levava para a cama, tirava minhas roupas e fazia comigo coisas que eu nem sonhava em fazer com Ron. Ou talvez sonhasse, mas não quisesse admitir. Pansy levava-me ao ápice do prazer, me fazia delirar. Não era nem um pouco romântica. O mais próximo do romantismo a que ela chegou, foram os presentes que me enviou antes de ficarmos juntas. Era uma relação totalmente baseada em desejo e luxuria da parte dela. Ela era fria, tratava-me com indiferença e nunca se dispunha a me ouvir ou contava-me algo sobre ela. Eu, eu era mais como alguém que gostava do jeito que ela me tratava, sem ao menos saber como cheguei ao ponto de dizer "eu te amo" para ela, após retribuir os muitos orgasmos que ela me proporcionava. Eu estava fora de mim, sem controle sobre minhas ações, pensamentos ou sentimentos. Apenas queria ficar junto dela, abraça-la, beija-la, fazer todas as suas vontades. Mal sabia eu a razão de todo esse amor.

Com o passar do tempo, pude perceber que em raras vezes, eu caia em mim e começava a refletir sobre o que eu estaria fazendo deitada nua ao lado dela. Levantava no meio da noite e andava pela casa, sentando no sofá ou indo ate a varanda para por os pensamentos em ordem. De repente ela aparecia com uma taça de vinho, e logo estávamos de volta a cama. Certa vez, ao ter um desses rompantes de sanidade, recusei o vinho que ela me trouxe. Apenas a beijei, e terminamos como sempre, na cama. Ao acordar, pela manha, estava com uma dor de cabeça fortíssima e certa tontura. Pansy já havia saído, e quando cheguei a cozinha para tomar café, a mesa estava posta, com pães, doces e café prontos. Em um dos cantos da mesa, um bilhete dela. "Tenha um bom café da manha. Não me faca uma desfeita. Pansy." Pensei um pouco, mas acabei nem tomando o café. Sentei no sofá e comecei a recapitular os acontecimentos. Sentia-me muito estranha, como se acordasse de um sonho. Aos poucos, fui juntando as pecas, na busca de uma resposta sobre como eu havia passado a amar alguém que odiei, que nunca me chamou a atenção, exceto pelo embaraço que me causava. E conforme as pecas apareciam, notei uma semelhança entre todas elas. Algo em que eu nunca antes havia reparado. E estava ali, bem diante de mim. A minha resposta, a causa da minha loucura repentina, o grande vilão que causara toda aquela confusão dentro de mim. Estava ali o tempo todo.

Peguei uma xícara do café que Pansy havia deixado sobre a mesa e levei junto comigo. Precisava de um lugar mais tranquilo, onde pudesse confirmar minhas suspeitas. A casa de Harry.

Desaparatei ate la, com os nervos mais a flor da pele do que nunca, ansiosa. Ao chegar, bati na porta, esperando piamente que Ginny não estivesse. Eu seria uma das ultimas pessoas com quem ela gostaria de encontrar, depois de todo o mau que causei ao Ron. Para minha alegria, quem abriu a porta foi Harry, que ficou espantado ao me ver la. Obviamente, depois que passei a ficar com Pansy, parei totalmente de falar com meus amigos. Desejei que ele me desse uma segunda chance e me ajudasse a sair da jaula onde me encontrava.

- Hermione?

- Harry, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu sei que e estranho eu estar aqui, depois de todo esse tempo, ainda pedindo ajuda a essa hora da manha, mas por favor, leve em conta toda a amizade que tivemos...

Ele estava um tanto chocado com todo aquele discurso, mas acabou por me deixar entrar, já que Ginny estava no treino de quadribol da manha, preparando-se para o jogo da tarde. Ao entrar, contei a ele o que estava acontecendo, o porque de aparecer ali e pedir sua ajuda. Ele prontificou-se a me ajudar, assim que prometi que Ginny não ficaria sabendo daquela visita.

- Harry, acho que sei o que foi que destruiu meu relacionamento com Ron. Quero que você me ajude a confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Passamos cerca de três horas conversando e comparando nossas informações. Como eu previ, estava correta. Ali estava o motivo da minha loucura, no café. Não somente no café, mas também no vinho que Pansy me oferecia quando eu acordava de madrugada, e no primeiro vinho que ela me deu. Amortentia, a poção do amor obsessivo. Capaz de acabar com relacionamentos felizes e fazer com que as pessoas entrem em um transe de paixão por quem nem ao menos conhecem. Capaz de fazer alguém aturar humilhações, sem se importar. Toda a causa da minha desgraça naquele maldito copo. Ela me manteve dopada com a poção durante todo aquele tempo. Pergunto-me onde estava meu bom senso quando resolvi beber do vinho que ela me deu. O fim e o começo. Por alguém que não me amava. Agora eu via claramente que era apenas diversão e sexo para ela. Não havia nenhum sentimento, apenas desejo sexual e destrutivo. Eu fiz o jogo dela. Ela acabou com minha vida com uma garrafa de vinho. Divertia-se toda vez que eu dizia que a amava, que a acariciava e abraça. Ria de mim, como se eu fosse seu brinquedo. Me manipulava, me dizia o que fazer, e eu, cega, obedecia. Ela acabou com tudo, para poder rir de mim, agora que havia descoberto o seu truque sujo. Seria o clímax da diversão. Me ver cair, sentir todo o arrependimento que uma pequena atitude impensada poderia causar. Aproveitar-se do meu deslize. Chegar ao fundo do poço, carregar nas costas todo o peso da vergonha que eu não sabia se seria capaz de suportar. Pansy sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha certeza que eu não teria coragem de dizer ao Ron que recebera presentes dela. Que evitava olha-la nos olhos no passado, porque tinha medo que poderia deixa-la ver meu ponto fraco. Mas mesmo assim ela sabia que meu maior medo era perde-lo, desaponta-lo, frustra-lo. Que nossas brigas eram todas superficiais, e que eu nunca deixaria que houvesse motivos para que uma briga fosse mais profunda que isso. Sabia como ele reagiria ao fato de a garota que ele amava troca-lo por outra, por alguém que ela sempre disse odiar. E Ron pensaria que aquilo fora tudo a forma que eu encontrara de esconder o que sentia por Pansy. Como pude não desconfiar daquele vinho? E o pior de tudo era saber qual teria sido minha maior loucura. Ficar com Pansy ou beber aquele vinho.

-x-

**N/A: Minha primeira fic femmeslash. Gostaria muito de saber o que você achou dela :)**


End file.
